UNTITLED
by DI TUTUP
Summary: Kisah mereka tak berjudul karena mereka tak pernah bertemu, seharusnya. Tapi ini adalah kisah fiksi dimana apa yang tak mungkin menjadi mungkin.


Mencekam, itu yang terasa di seluruh jalan kota. Gelapnya malam didukung dengan langit yang tak menunjukan satupun adanya bola lampu raksasa di angkasa. Suara burung hantu menjadikan kota ini bagai tak bernyawa.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning** : di sini kalian akan menemukan banyak kesalahan dan kekurangan. So, **Don't Like, Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**UNTITLED  
**

**Rumania, abad 14**

Penduduk kota perbatasan Transylvania-Wallachia ini memilih cara aman dengan tak keluar di malam hari. Alasannya simple, keluar rumah berarti mati.

Di siang hari pun para penduduk harus jeli memilih jalan yang akan di lalui. Sejak Rumania dikuasai Bangsa Ottoman, pembunuhan keji kerap kali tejadi. Mereka menghukum para tawanan dengan cara sadis, yaitu **disula** dan dikuliti. Mereka kerap kali jual beli dalam hal menyiksa untuk memengaruhi psikis para prajurit masing-masing koalisi.

Peperangan bukan hal baru bagi penduduk disini. Tak sedikit penduduk ikut berpartisipasi dalam menuntas para prajurit Ottoman yang sama-sama keji. Dengan bergabung menjadi prajurit Vlad Țepeș III yang bergelar Draculea-anak dari Vlad II-, mereka berharap bisa mengalahkan dan mengusir bangsa Ottoman dari negara ini.

Tak ada tindakan yang tidak beresiko.

Ketika bergabung mereka harus rela menjadi bagian dari kaum Vlad Țepeș III, menjadi seorang vampir. Tapi ada aturan yang harus mereka patuhi, mereka hanya boleh memangsa bangsa Ottoman, kematian menjadi akibatnya jika ada yang mangkir.

Tak heran jika malam hari terasa sangat mencekam yang membuat penduduk dari bangsa Ottoman bersembunyi dari maut.

Tapi tak jarang pula beberapa orang yang nekat menjadikan dirinya tumbal sang kegelapan malam. Menghiraukan wanti-wanti dari semua orang, mereka nekat menerobos hanya untuk pergi memuaskan hasrat duniawi mereka, tak mengetahui jika sang predator mengintai mereka dalam diam.

Bangsa Ottoman boleh berbangga hati ketika matahari terbit, tapi kegelapan malam akan menjadi mimpi buruk mereka. Hanya adu strategi sajalah yang bisa memenangkan salah satu pihak yang bersengketa.

Seperti yang dilakukan perempuan atau bisa kita sebut seorang gadis yang nekat keluar rumah padahal malam sedang purnama. Tak percayakah dia dengan cerita orang tentang vampire yang memangsa darah manusia?

Jika kita lebih jeli lagi, terlihat bagaimana pucatnya wajah gadis tadi yang tak henti-henti berkomat-kamit berharap di jauhkan dari mara bahaya yang tak mungkin bisa dilaluinya.

"**Doamne, apără-mă**––Tuhan, lindungilah aku," suaranya bergetar ketakutan. Terlebih ketika mendengar suara auman serigala yang menakutkan.

SRAK

"Siapa itu?" Hening, tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaannya. Sang gadis tetap meneruskan langkahnya yang gemetar berharap itu hanyalah suara angin yang menerbangkan dedaunan kering.

WUUSS

Angin dingin yang terasa mencekam menyambut sang gadis ketika memasuki gang sempit menuju ke pertokoan. Takut, itu yang terjadi pada sang gadis yang terlihat berlari berharap selamat sampai ke tujuan.

Tapi sepertinya sang dewi keberuntungan tak memihak padanya.

Ketika dipertengahan jalan, langkahnya harus terhenti ketika sekelebat bayangan tadi bertransformasi menjadi sosok manusia pucat. Si gadis tahu apa dan siapa yang menghadang jalannya untuk sampai ke tujuan dengan cepat.

"Halo manis, malam yang indah bukan?" Alih-alih suara menggoda khas pria hidung belang, malah suara dingin dan mencekam membuat seseorang yang tak biasa langsung pingsan.

"Ijinkan saya lewat Tuan. Saya bukan bangsa Ottoman." Ketakutan, tapi tak membuatnya terbata dalam berucap. Sepertinya hal-hal seperti ini sudah biasa Ia kecap.

"Bullshit dengan aturan itu. Asal kau tahu, aku tak pernah takut dengan Vlad Tepes III!" Sang pemangsa geram dengan aturan tersebut. Merasa di rugikan karena aturan yang terlalu menuntut. Pasalnya selama ini manusia yang memiliki darah yang harum dan menggoda adalah penduduk asli kota tersebut. Tak jarang banyak vampire yang mati dibunuh karena menuruti hasrat kepuasannya hingga mengabaikan sang maut yang akan menjemput.

"Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada duniamu." Sang pemangsa mendekati buruan, mengurung sang buruan dalam cengkeramannya yang pasti terasa sangat menyakitkan. Hanya satu yang jadi pilihan sang buruan-

"TOLONG!" berteriak lantang berharap keberuntungan menjadi teman yang akan menolongnya. Sapuan dingin di leher membuat sang gadis putus asa. Mungkin ini saatnya mengakhiri perjalanan sang gadis yang kerap kali menantang bahaya.

*******Det********

Suara langkah kaki yang saling bersahutan memecah keheningan malam purnama. Terlihat seorang pemuda berkulit pucat berpakaian serba hitam berjalan layaknya penguasa. Parasnya yang elok terlihat sepadan dengan tatapan dingin tanpa ekspresinya.

Siapapun tahu kalau dia bukan orang biasa dilihat dari gaya dan auranya yang membuat para pengikut di belakangnya menunduk hormat.

"Pangeran Vlad Tepes, Yang Mulia ingin menemui anda di kastil." Si pengikut berbicara penuh dengan kesopanan sembari tetap mengikuti sang pangeran yang suka berkeliaran mencari mangsa.

"Hn." Tanpa bertanya lagi si pengikut tahu apa arti dari jawaban sang pangeran. Masih dengan kepala menunduk, mereka dengan setia mengikuti kemanapun sang pangeran berjalan.

Sang pangeran berhenti yang otomatis diikuti para pengikutnya. Memiliki indra penciuman dan pendengarannya yang tajam membuat sang pangeran tahu ada sesuatu yang mencoba mengkhianatinya.

"Bullshit dengan aturan itu. Asal kau tahu, aku tak pernah takut dengan Vlad Tepes III!"

"Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada duniamu."

"TOLONG!"

Suara percakapan yang didengar membuat sang pangeran murka. Wujudnya lenyap dalam hitungan detik disusul dengan hilangnya para pengikutnya menuju tempat di mana percakapan itu berada. Bunyi suara angin yang berembus kencang mengalihkan perhatian sang pemburu yang dalam bahaya.

Tatapan dingin menusuk menjadi tolak ukur bagaimana murkanya sang pangeran. Langkah pelannya membuat sang pemburu gemetar ketakutan, berbanding terbalik dengan buruannya yang malah terpesona dengan sang pangeran yang rupawan.

"**Eu nu iert un trădători, Sasori**––Aku tak mengampuni seorang pengkhianat, Sasori." Datar dan dingin sudah menjadi sinyal bagi sang pemburu yang bernama Sasori itu bahwa nyawanya terancam. Belum sempat dia melarikan diri, sang pangeran sudah berada di belakang tubuhnya yang membeku diam.

Cepat, sang pangeran menancapkan gigi taringnya yang tajam ke leher sang pemburu yang seketika ambruk tak sadarkan diri.

"Deidara, lakukan seperti biasa." Dengan patuh seseorang yang bernama Deidara menghampiri mayat sahabatnya yang terkena imbas dari sifatnya yang arogan. Samar-samar terdengar umpatan-umpatan menyalahkan Sasori yang berani mengkhianati sang pangeran. Seperti biasa, itu adalah kata dimana seorang pengkhianat yang mencoba melawan aturan dari Raja Vlad akan di sula dan di letakkan di pinggir jalan sebagai ultimatum bahwa siapa yang berani berbuat sama, maka nyawa yang jadi taruhan.

Kini tinggal mereka berdua yang berada di jalan sempit tadi. Biasanya sang pangeran akan langsung pergi, tapi entah kenapa sang pangeran tetap berdiam diri. Aroma darah yang menggoda mungkin yang membuat sang pangeran tak pergi.

"**Mulţumesc, Prince Vlad Țepeș,**––Terima kasih, Pangeran Vlad Țepeș," ucap sang gadis membungkuk hormat pada sang pangeran Rumania.

Merdu, itu pendapat sang pangeran ketika mendengar suaranya. Tak pernah sang pangeran berjumpa dengan gadis Rumania yang sangat bersahaja seperti dia. Dipandanginya sang gadis dari kepala hingga ujung kaki, mencoba menilai penampilan sang gadis yang hampir kehilangan nyawanya. Rambutnya biru kehitaman nyaris sama dengan warna rambut sang pangeran Rumania, kulitnya yang putih dipadu dengan postur tubuh semampai-meski terlihat mungil dibandingkan postur tubuh sang pangeran-serasi dengan gaun biru tua sederhana yang di pakainya. Yang paling menarik perhatian sang pangeran adalah warna matanya yang tak biasa. Putih keunguan seperti bulan yang bersinar setiap malamnya.

"Siapa namamu?" Suaranya tak sedingin biasanya, malah bisa dibilang sedikit lembut dan perhatian. Jika semua orang mendengar nada bicara sang pangeran yang melembut, pasti mereka akan lebih terpesona dengan sang pangeran.

"Nama saya Hinata, Pangeran Vlad Țepeș." Takut-takut sang gadis yang bernama Hinata itu menjawab. Bukan apa-apa, tapi ditatap intens oleh Pangeran Rumania yang tersohor membuat Hinata hampir tergagap.

"Panggil aku Sasuke, bukan Pangeran Vlad Țepeș." Aneh, pasti semua orang merasa heran karena perkataan pangeran tadi. Sasuke Uchiha, itu adalah nama sesungguhnya dari Pangeran Vlad Țepeș yang hanya keluarga Uchiha yang boleh memanggil Pangeran dengan nama Sasuke, bukan orang asing macam Hinata ini.

"Mohon ampun Pangeran, saya tak berani. Tak pantas bagi perempuan biasa seperti saya," sang gadis menunduk patuh tak berani menatap wajah sang pangeran, cara pengikut menghormati sang penguasa.

"Tak apa karena kau akan menyandang nama Uchiha." Suara sang pangeran semakin lembut penuh perhatian ketika mengatakan kalimat yang membuat Hinata bingung. Menyandang nama Uchiha berarti aku akan menjadi-

"Ya, kau akan menjadi istriku dan aku sangat benci penolakan." Meski kata-katanya mengancam, tapi tidak dengan nada suaranya yang masih menunjukan perhatian.

"Tapi pangeran Vald Țepeș, saya hanya seorang gadis biasa yang tak mempunyai kelebihan apa-apa," Hinata makin menunduk ketika menyadari statusnya yang tak mungkin bisa bersama dengan sang pangeran. Ibarat pungguk merindukan bulan.

"Kata siapa kau perempuan biasa Hinata? Kau adalah putri dari Hiashi Hyuuga, sang vampire penguasa Jepang." Sebuah suara dingin dan berwibawa mengalihkan pandangan dua orang beda gender tersebut. Terkejut, itu yang tercetak pada wajah masing-masing muda-mudi yang tadi larut dalam obrolan yang tak berlanjut.

"**Tată/Majestatea,**––Ayah/Yang Mulia," ucap mereka bersamaan dengan panggilan berbeda. Hinata semakin menunduk melihat sang Raja Rumania melangkah mendekatinya.

"Kau masih ingat perkataan ibumu tentang jodohmu Sasuke? Dia adalah Hinata yang akan menjadi seperti kita ketika berumur 500 tahun dan itu 6 bulan lagi." Selesai bicara, Yang Mulia Vlad atau nama aslinya Fugaku Uchiha pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua yang semakin terkejut. Tapi kalau kalian lebih jeli lagi, kalian akan menemukan senyum bahagia masing-masing dari mereka dan cerita ini tak lagi berlanjut. Toh kalian sudah tahu bagaimana kelanjutan cerita mereka yang sudah terajut.

Jadi biarkan mereka menikmati masa-masa bahagia sebelum semuanya berbalik seperti roda. Ada saat di atas dan ada saat di bawah, itulah takdir semua makhluk ciptaan-Nya.

**FIN**

Disula : adalah penyiksaan dengan cara ditusuk mulai dari anus hingga kepala menggunakan kayu sebesar lengan tangan orang dewasa yang ujungnya dilancipkan.

Fic ini saya dedikasikan untuk semua orang yang sudah membaca bahkan mereview fict abal buatan saya. saya urutkan mulai fict Sebuah Pertanyaan sampai Destiny?.

**A/N :**

*ngelap keringat* Jujur, ini ide ter gaje yang nangkring di otakku. Saking stresnya mikirin ide apa yang cocok, aku malah kepikiran buat bikin vampfic.

Cerita ini tak seperti aslinya, banyak yang kurubah di sana-sini, tapi untuk kekejaman Bangsa Ottoman itu memang apa adanya menurut beberapa sumber yang ku baca. Mereka saling jual beli penyiksaan buat memengaruhi psikis para prajurit. Kalo psikis lemah mereka bisa lebih mudah mengalahkan lawan. Dan sebenernya mereka itu bukan vampire, tapi saya ubah mereka jadi vampire buat kelangsungan cerita ini. Untuk pertemuan itu asli imajinasi saya.

Oh iya, yang di bold itu Bahasa **Rumania** dengan bantuan google translate karena saya pikir aneh kalo saya ambil tema Rumania abad 14 tapi ngga ada Bahasa Rumania. Jadi mohon maaf jika bahasanya ngga pas. Niat awalnya Hinata jadi **Elizabeth Bathory karena **ada beberapa sumber yang menyebutkan kalo **Vlad Țepeș III ada hubungan dengan Elizabet Bathory**. Tapi karena kepribadiannya yang terlalu WAH dan sangat berkebalikan dengan sifat Hinata jadi batal deh. Aku ngga rela kalo Hinata jadi se-WAH Elizabeth#fansmodeon

Aku nyadar ini fic ini aneh, tapi dasar aku muka tembok jadi yah PD aja buat publish. Yang penting ngga ada yang dirugiin kan? Paling aku yang rugi waktu karena buat fic ini. Mungkin ini fic terakhirku sebelum aku... Terimakasih atas sambutan yang hangat untuk kalian semua warga FNI. Sekian cuap-cuapnya, akhir kata

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mulţumesc mult,**


End file.
